1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to plant trimmer guides and more particularly pertains to a new plant trimming guide apparatus for creating a pattern from which brushes, shrubs, and trees can be neatly trimmed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of plant trimmer guides is known in the prior art. More specifically, plant trimmer guides heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,044,472; 2,679,691; 2,478,081; 4,989,336; and 2,883,756.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new plant trimming guide apparatus. The prior art includes inventions having brackets which are directly attached to the plant and also have curved members to establish the pattern to be followed for trimming.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new plant trimming guide apparatus which has many of the advantages of the plant trimmer guides mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new plant trimming guide apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art plant trimmer guides, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a support assembly including a plurality of telescoping leg members; and also includes a trimmer guide assembly being mounted to the support assembly and including upper guide members being adapted to extend over a plant, and also including lower guide members being adapted to extend about a bottom portion of the plant. None of the prior art described inventions having free-standing leg members nor having semi-circular ring members nor arcuate arm members which are easily attachable and detachable to the leg members.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the plant trimming guide apparatus in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new plant trimming guide apparatus which has many of the advantages of the plant trimmer guides mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new plant trimming guide apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art plant trimmer guides, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new plant trimming guide apparatus for creating a pattern from which brushes, shrubs, and trees can be neatly trimmed.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide new plant trimming guide apparatus that is easy and convenient to set up and use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new plant trimming guide apparatus that saves the user substantial time and also eliminates trimming errors.